<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are artists by Aspenthekitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662987">We are artists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenthekitsune/pseuds/Aspenthekitsune'>Aspenthekitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, just a poem I wrote that I wanted to share</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenthekitsune/pseuds/Aspenthekitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>we are singers, we are tellers, we are cowards, </p><p>we are artists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036902</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We are artists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> We Are Artists - Aspenthekitsune</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes we sing because we want to speak, but we cannot find the will or want to speak our own words.</p><p>So like cowards we search for someone else's and belt their stories aloud.</p><p>We pour our aching souls into the hymns of someone else's heartbreak in hopes that one day someone will sing our own.</p><p>We sing melodies and choruses of the pain we think we know,</p><p>harmonizing with our monsters and battling someone else's demons until the audience thinks it is all a perfected balancing act.</p><p>We know it is far from it. We know that it is leeching off of someone else's happy ending while we are not even sure we want out own.</p><p>We yearn for someone to guide the way, so we sing someone else's path in hopes that we will find the detour that will lead to our own.</p><p>We are singers, we are tellers, we are cowards, </p><p> </p><p>We are Artists. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wrote this randomly and thought I would share it for the heck of it. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>